The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying a flexible component onto a curved apparatus for subsequent treatment, for example for supplying a bandage-like reinforcing means onto a tire build-up drum.
During the build-up of pneumatic vehicle tires, the individual plies, reinforcing means, tread strip, etc. are predominately manually supplied to a tire build-up drum, are placed thereon, and are cut to the respectively required material length via a special cutter. These cut edges customarily extend at an acute angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the sheet of material in order to achieve an even and gradual transition at the joined-together abutment edges. In order to be able to bring the abutment edges together exactly, visual markings are provided that have to be observed by the operating personnel. A uniform build-up of tires thus depends upon the carefulness of operating personnel and upon the precision of visual aids. Since the carefulness and attentiveness of a person fluctuates during a working day, sources of error cannot be precluded, and each tire requires careful inspection after production.
After having been cut to length, the remaining ends are manually followed, are smoothed, and the overlapping is manually corrected. Only after all of this has been accomplished can the apparatus for placing a tread strip be moved beneath the tire build-up drum in order to be able to automatically place the tread strip thereon.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus with which precut, flexible components can be automatically gripped and can be supplied to a curved apparatus for subsequent treatment.